


I Demand A Kiss!

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 2ho, Drabbles, Fluff, Hongjoong, M/M, Mingi - Freeform, are mentioned - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Jongho hates kisses while Yunho loves it.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	I Demand A Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble i felt like doing for 2ho. Other updates will be a bit slow as I am not in a great condition at the moment. nothing serious though! ^_^

Choi Jongho despises kisses. He can tolerate cuddles but not kisses. No. He would fight first before giving in or giving his hyungs a look that said 'I'm going to beat your ass when we're off camera, hyung or not'.

Jeong Yunho loves kisses. He loves kisses and cuddles. He would be the first one to show affections towards his members. He would pout if they refused his affection and would look like a kicked puppy for the rest of the day until they gave in and gave him affections.

So when Yunho went up to him in front of their fans in a fan meeting to kiss him on the cheeks, Jongho dodged him and ran to the other end of the wall. Yunho gaped openly at him and pouted making the fans in the hall cooing at the pouting puppy while screaming at Jongho to go and kiss the pouting puppy.

Jongho stuck his tongue out at the fans playfully and shook his head but he glanced a bit at Yunho before bouncing away to play with Wooyoung, San and Yeosang. Yunho stared at him for a while, his pout still prominent on his face before Seonghwa came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling him along to play with Mingi and Hongjoong. 

"Why didn't you just let Yunho kiss you? He's gonna sulk for the rest of the night." Wooyoung said as he fumbled with San's ring. "He's gonna sulk big time, because YOU refused him. His goddamn boyfriend." San said as he shook his head at Jongho.

Jongho rolled his eyes. "If I let him, then people will catch on us." Jongho said and Yeosang tilted his head. "And? These two have no problem with that." Yeosang said. "Yunho hyung wants to tell Atiny himself, without getting caught first." Jongho explained and the other three went "Ah.. Okay."

"But he's still gonna sulk." Yeosang said and Jongho chuckled, nodding his head. "I have no doubt about that." Jongho said as he glanced at Yunho, watching how the pout is still visible on his face.

That night, Jongho was watching the TV when Yunho came out of his room, fresh out of shower and went straight to the younger, with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting. "I demand compensation for my rejected kiss. Right. Now." Yunho huffed and Jongho laughed at his cute boyfriend's attempts to be angry.

"Come here, you big baby." Jongho said as he patted the empty spot next to him on the couch. Yunho, still pouting, flopped himself down next to Jongho. Jongho shook his head fondly before he kissed Yunho on the lips. Yunho squeaked at first as he thought that Jongho would kiss him on the cheek but he quickly deepened the kiss afterwards, his arms wrapping around Jongho's waist.

"Is that enough?" Jongho asked after the kiss and Yunho tilted his head, pondering. "Hm.. I guess so.." Yunho mumbled. Jongho raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend before he softly smiled. "How 'bout some cuddles before sleep?" Jongho said and Yunho beamed up. "YES!" Yunho said and he quickly lay down on the couch and made grabby hands towards Jongho.

Jongho shook his head before he lay down and let Yunho wrap an arm around his waist. They fell asleep an hour later, still cuddling and Seonghwa went up to them and woke them up. "Go sleep in the room boys." Seonghwa said softly. Jongho nodded, standing up and took Yunho's hand, pulling him and walking into the older's room. Yunho just let the younger lead sleepily.

"Come on big baby.Go to sleep." Jongho said and Yunho pouted. "Sleep with me? Please?" Yunho said sleepily and Jongho melted. Who can resist that cute sleepy puppy face anyway? Jongho nodded and Yunho lay down on the bed, Jongho following suit. Yunho cuddled up to Jongho and closed his eyes, sighing in content. Jongho kissed Yunho's cheek and closed his eyes as they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments! thank you! <3


End file.
